Serene Moonlight
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: It had been ten years since the war. There were still cities ruined. Rubble and stone clashed onto the ground. People starved, animals died. Plants didn't survive much. They knew they weren't going to survive much longer too. But what's this? A diary. What's inside? Secrets, probably. Why don't you take a look at it? It's very old. Dated: fifteen years ago. R
1. Chapter 1

**Serene Moonlight**

* * *

**Summary: It had been ten years since the war. There were still cities ruined. Rubble and stone clashed onto the ground. People starved, animals died. Plants didn't survive much. They knew they weren't going to survive much longer too. But what's this? A diary. What's inside? Secrets, probably. Why don't you take a look at it? It's very old. Dated: fifteen years ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**December 6, **_**The Rubble and Stones**

There were still blood that tinted around the grounds of all the places around Tokyo since ten years. No one seemed to mind though. They weren't much of a big deal. All the people had been sentenced to starvation and they knew that nothing could ever stop it. The smell of gunpowder was still around and the buildings, were pretty much destroyed, yet, no one seemed to mind, still. Everything had been taken away, money, gold, mines, lands, anything. The flesh of decaying animals were present, the withering plants that once were used to be eaten were now poisoned due to bombs. The bread were of little amounts now and each meal would always be starvation for nothing would always satisfy their stomachs. Corruption had spread, stealing was the new trend. Everything was now dead.

War, what a horrible word. Nothing good ever comes out. Happiness, glory, they seem to fade every time. Those soldiers who fought were long gone. Each party, each enemy, are happy for death, laughing maniacally. The people who grieved for their loss, pitied by higher lives. Mock of shame to the country who lost. Everything never turns out right. They fight for the freedom when they could gain it the easier way. But now, giving up seems like the only thing that is used as a last resort.

The children that used to play were now pale and starving and begging. Rags are what was only covering their bodies. Adults, mostly drunken men, abuse and mostly goes often to fights. Tourists, outsiders, main-landers, mock them for their loss. Their lives weren't much of a better place right now. And the only thing that was probably the best way to rest was to die.

A boy nearly the age of eighteen sat at the porch steps of his dilapidated house. He could see the quarry from there and smell of whiskey kept surrounding his nose. The look of hatred was clear in his eyes though not intimidating enough because of his paleness and lifeless of his face and body. Like the other kids, he was dressed in rags but better more like worn out pants and a faded T-shirt that was cut in various places. He had counted his days of not eating full. Weeks of sitting at the porch looking at the run-down houses and kids either getting beaten up or begging for mercy or praying for a better life. All this time, he thought of dying. But his family needed him more than ever.

He was one of those people who worked for the government keeping an eye out for danger that might have trouble or looking out from tourists who comes in the old abandoned town. His sister, she was the one who takes care of their parents, mother, more like. Their dad had died during his trip to Europe where he was assassinated riding a taxi. Their mother had always come home from the pub along with his sister. They worked there for singing entertainment and would always get paid with food or, if their lucky, pieces of gold, silver or cash. But it was hardly enough.

He looked at the quarry again. The people were gone and the sun was setting just above it. It was nearly dark and children never liked it. Men would go out and kill them, or beat them up. He however had bruises earlier that day along with some cuts. He was beaten up in the woods by some government watchman saying that he was trespassing, that man got fired when he reported him at the City Hall.

The clipping of footsteps was heard and a door opening. He immediately knew it was his sister but he still loved pretending he didn't hear her. It was one of the things that he could never let himself have it taken down. And it was fun seeing his sister calling to him like his mother used to.

"Ikuto, dinner's ready," she called. Ikuto turned and stood up. He saw his sister half covered in bruises and a cut slit down her arm. She wore rags also despite her given clothing from the pub. She says it was her entertainment costumes and she would look like an outsider if she wore that. It was true. It was really fancy, gowns they were. Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Utau, what happened to you?" Ikuto asked. Utau heaved a sigh but didn't answer. She knew better that to tell them what happened but if it was Ikuto, nothing could escape.

"Some guy harassed me and mom," Utau said. "He got into a tantrum when we said no and stop it. He...he took a bottle of rum and threatened it to us. Then some other guy stepped in and asked what he was doing, I think he was one of the guards, then they got into a fight. The bottle hit his head and a few shards cut me and mom..."

Ikuto rubbed his temples. He told both of them to quit the pub but they insisted that it was okay. He looked at her. She was now in a worse state. The blood clotted hear her elbow and she winced whenever it moved. Ikuto knew better than to leave it at that but decided not to say it out loud since he might trouble both of them.

He went inside. Every creaking step he made, made him thought of what life and fate was in store for him. He sat at the dining table waiting for Utau to help their mother to stand up. She was still in her late fifties but despite the age, she still looked like a young maiden with healthy dirty blonde hair and twinkling eyes and beautiful voice. She was pale too, paler than Ikuto. And she was weak since she didn't eat well and always let her children eat first. But they always leave her a fair amount of food or maybe more and they have her medicine in store in the cupboard but she doesn't drink that much so they mix it with dextrose so she doesn't wince from the bitterness.

**Ikuto's POV**

It wasn't much of a trouble seeing Utau and my mom work. But I know that they don't like their job. It was like that every night. When they come home from the pub, they would always be covered with scars and nothing much other than bruises and cuts. I'd told them to stop working there and that I would be the one to provide for us but they only dismiss is. They were also right in some way: I couldn't gain enough for us to survive. The manager of that pub, he was already kind enough to give us food and my job's payment would only be $50-55. And we have bills from the City Hall lying scattered at Dad's old desk at his library. We'd managed to pay some of the bills bit by bit but we'd always get stuck on money.

I saw something lying on top of the kitchen counter. It was an envelope. I tore it and took the letter out. Great, another water bill. And due till the end of March. Five months away, huh? I searched for the calendar and found it hanging behind the door. It was nearly winter and that meant that I have to work my butt out again. And considering the harsh weather, we probably won't have enough to save. If only Dad was here. I wish those guys who killed him die. I hope that they get cursed by some evil lady or something. Ugh, if it weren't for them, we would've been happy together. If it weren't for them, we would have been able to live a happy life after the war. But no they just had to kill him for no apparent reason. And I was still five back then. And the next day, I had to wake up early and find a job since my sister got an illness. I didn't know what was going on out there but the next thing I knew was I got shot after I got out of the pharmacy.

I groaned. I hate that memory. If it wasn't for all the other governments, nothing would've happened. Why can't they just sort things out civilized like they are but no, they just had to raise a flag and then boom. Nothing. Not even the trace of clear sand was seen because they were all covered in mud and blood on top of decaying human flesh. Now look what's gotten out of it. Nothing. Not even the vegetables inside this town didn't survive or lived without having poison in it. And we starved for months now before those people from Tokyo investigated this area for trace of bombs of any kind.

"Ikuto," Utau called.

I dragged myself towards the kitchen. They were all seated, my mom and Utau and an empty seat between us where Dad used to sit. Just making me think of those thoughts gave me nausea. I looked at my plate only to find two slices of ham and eggs. Funny, it looks we're having breakfast, but enough of that. It's food. I looked up and smiled at both of them. Thinking of them both working for just a slice of meat was enough and I've got to repay them somehow.

_Clank..._

Our heads turned towards Utau. She was grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland. She'd finished her dinner in less than two minutes, but knowing Utau, her stomach is a black hole.

"So, Ikuto, aren't you excited?" Utau asked.

I continued to eat before replying, "Excited about what?"

I saw her frown but she immediately covered it up with a smile.

"Your birthday, silly!" she said.

I looked up. She was kidding, right? Of all things, why bring up the topic of my birthday, I don't even want to celebrate it and they know that. But Mom clapped her hands and smiled that beautiful smile of hers me and Utau always admired. Unlike Utau, she isn't bossy, nor is her stomach the size of the whole universe. I, for one, don't look like her and look, as they say, like a mini version of dad. Whatever.

"We're going to have a celebration..."

"Utau-"

"And a cake..."

"Utau."

"...Oh, my gosh, I can't believe you're turning eighteen..."

"UTAU."

She stopped, thankfully. But then mom gave me the 'Look' and I now felt guilty. Gosh, how does she make that?

"I'm sorry, but you know how much I don't like to celebrate my birthday," I said, slightly sympathetic. "And besides, did you see the bill lying on the counter? It's dated in the end of March and we don't have much work due to the weather. And also, I don't want you to get bruised or injured again. Utau told me that some dude almost hit you with a beer, did you get cut, mom?"

Mom stayed silent but I saw her rummage through her arm. I knew it. I dropped my utensils loudly. I saw both of them flinch.

"God, I told you already to stop working there!" I exclaimed. Right now, I don't mind the neighbors and I certainly don't mind the tension. "Now, look! I shouldn't really have given you the second chance. You need to stop this right now or I'm going to go to the manager and-"

"IKUTO!" Utau interrupted. "It's not like we have any choice! So we're just going to see you working your ass out while we stay at home doing what? Clean the dishes? NO! We work there to help you, and it's just a few cuts and bruises, it'll heal in a couple of days."

"And what if it gets infected? Mom, you're already weak! And we barely have enough money to balance bills and your medicine, and now what, my birthday party? Please, I don't want a birthday celebration. I'd rather just work myself to get more profit. I don't even understand why you always bug me about it."

"Because we care, Ikuto," Utau cried. "For once in your life, couldn't we do something for you? Other than us, all you care for about is our money. Have you seen yourself lately? You've been acting all 'Utau, we just have to work'. I know we have to work, but couldn't you just find the time to spend some family quality time together and think anything but work?"

I never thought I'd be able to see the day Utau nearly broke into tears. Well sure I'd seen her cry before but about me? No. She's always the one who jumps out of nowhere and cuddles me to death. But now, she's going rebel. I gotta hand it to her.

"Look, Utau, I'm sorry but all the bills-"

"Bills, bills, bills. Money, money, money. That's all you care about now. Other than our well being you should take care of yourself. Now, look at you! Look in the mirror. You lack of sleep and you look paler than usual." She glared at me. "Don't go crying to me or mom if you regret not spending time with us."

"Utau..."

"You know what?" she snapped. "I thought you were happy you were turning eighteen. That you are turning to an adult. And you'll find a suitable life for us out in the city. Mom and I have been waiting for our entire lives to leave this place and start of somewhere new and I asked you if you wanted to celebrate. And that's how you thank me? I was ready to give you anything for your birthday even if it means giving you a car. But for just one day could you just stop and listen to me? Mom...she used to smile at how you always wanted to celebrate your birthday years ago. What happened?"

I didn't answer her. Who can? She was nearly bursting to tears. I was awestruck by her statement.

"I'll wash the dishes."

She took her empty plate and dropped it slowly in the sink. I looked at mom. She bore a disappointed look in her face but began eating again.

_~x~_

After the dinner incident, Utau locked herself in her room and I could hear her ranting curses out through the door. Mom, she sat at the old couch looking of at the horizon out of the window. Me, I just sat by the balcony of my room. I could see Utau's room from here but she shut her windows and closed her curtains. I sighed. I have never seen Utau do that before. It was like she really did want to get the hell out of here. Well, she does hate it here, no doubt. But, it felt like she just wants to celebrate, pack her bags and get out of this town the moment the sun rises. I want to get out of here, too, and get a life one that's better but I doubt I'll get that in the city. It's probably like this town, all ruins and blood tints. But it's a city, it can have damage more than any town could have.

The grandfather clock at the hall chimed eight. Well, time for work. God, I hate working. And it's not like I hate working there, I do, but it's not like that. My job is kind of complicated and boring. Once you're given the order, you have to stand guard to that place you're given to and boom, stand there all night long.

I pulled my jacket and jumped off the balcony. Yeah, dangerous, right? I've done this a million time even when I was eleven and did I get hurt? No. Mom was probably in her room by now so it doesn't matter if I jump or not.

I ran through the town streets, passed an alleyway and the pub until I stopped right in front of the old prep-school I used to attend. It was still standing in one piece but part of the walls were breaking down. It wasn't much of a big deal though since the kids get a one year free education from the government. Nice, right? I should say so, but the fact that it was thirteen years that they declared war, they deserve thirteen years of free education also. I was eight when that stopped for heaven's sake. And did one of the government officials come here for the sake of rebuilding this town? No. They come here as if we're some sort of prehistorical extinct people or something. They always do. When a bus comes in, all the other kids go home for fear of abuse.

"Oh, is that you, Ikuto-kun?" a voice called out to me. I recognized it immediately. I turned around facing an elderly man for about fifty years old and was graying.

"Hiroshima-san, how are you?" I greeted back.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Never been better." That was a lie. In fact, I felt like the biggest idiot in the whole world in what I did earlier.

"I see," he nodded. "Could you spare a couple of minutes for this old man?"

"Yeah, sure...I guess.."

He smiled. He sat down at the nearest bench. I followed him.

"You know, that Sakura Blossom tree used to be the best tree in this town." He gazed at the twisted crooked figure right in front of us. "It used to be where we usually climb and enjoy the scenery. We can see everything up there...mountains, fields...Tokyo." He shifted his gaze towards me.

"Hiroshima-san?"

"Oh, I'm mumbling again, I'm sorry." He smiled. "Have you heard about the latest rumors?"

I looked at him curiously.

"There's this rumor that the other countries are buying this town." He paused. "You know, I never thought it would be the last time I could see this place."

"What are they going to do with this place?"

"I dunno, some sort of Lab or something," he replied. "Well, that's all I know. If you want, I could ask the president-"

"No, that's okay. I was just curious." I looked at my watch. "I got to go. Thanks by the way Hiroshima-san."

I ran past houses until I came up to a huge building with the letters: CITY HALL. I went in without hesitation til I stopped by the reception. The lady was new, I could tell. She had curly black hair but she didn't tell me her name but directly said which room number I should go.

I climbed till the second floor. Turned left, then right. This place is such a maze for a small building but I finally came up to a big door. I went inside.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Yes."

"Please call me Gozen. I'll be your new boss for the next couple of days." the man said.

"Yes sir."

"Seeming that this is our first day working together, I'll give you an easy task for the time being."

I rolled my eyes. This is always what they say. Ridiculous, right? Tell me. I could already see in his face that he doubts my strength. Everybody does. They all think I'm just a little kid.

"I left something at my old fellow's room. Room 345. A stack of papers and folders. Please return it to me in an hour." Then he sent me off. Typical directors, always think so lowly of people. And to think I couldn't make it on one hour. Well, let's see. You've met me for at least half an hour and you've already underestimated me and my skills.

I walked out of the creepy room muttering things under my breath. My last director, he was kind enough to let me go along with the others to the forest to investigate things and such. It was a bore and nothing really happens much. Just a meadow with guys hanging over the trees and guarding a gate. Nothing much of a big deal. You could say I'm like a police, but I'm just not sure. I just work wherever I'm needed, probably like a manservant.

I passed a couple of interns, girls most likely. They were gossiping and when they saw me, they went fan-girl mode. To think that they were working in the City Hall. They were acting like major teenagers in high school other than interns. Somethings never changed huh? If Utau was here, she'd be all gangster on them the second she saw what they were doing.

I pressed the button of the elevator. It was weird considering all the jagged-up lines that went from ceiling to wall. Modern art is weird. I'd stick to paintings or Shakespearean acts or something off century-ic. The elevator music was crappy as always. I can never understand the words, never. Gee, I'd worked here since I was fifteen and I still hadn't gotten used to these things. Probably because all the entertainment I have is my precious violin my dad gave me when I was four. Too young, right? Tell me about it. I managed to play it well because my neighbor happened to be a nice guy who's a music teacher and taught me for free. Then, when it's Utau or Mother's birthday comes, I'll play any song they want. Sonatas even, anything.

I smirked. I happen to love that memory, but it would've been better if dad was here to listen to it.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. It was the last floor of this ridiculously big building. In the looks of it, I never thought that this building would arrive at the certain 67th floor considering the height wasn't even as big as the Tokyo Tower. Mostly, one fourth of it. Looks can be deceiving sometimes, other times, I dunno, something...true, maybe.

The familiar labyrinth of doors came and I found my way to the back building. I always hated going there because of the smell of pee and all. It's near the bathrooms. I finally found the room and was glad it was way away from the bathrooms.

I opened it. It was a nice cozy room, the walls painted white as well as the tiled floor, though the furniture were only two chairs and desk with boxes almost littered around everywhere. Styrofoams were scattered and it was almost impossible for you to spot 7 inches of space with out it. There was a picture painting hanging behind the desk of a woman not older than thirty years with red hair. Red hair. Oh that reminds me of a nightmare.

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I want to make an arrange marriage of you and my daughter, Saaya Yamabuki." a man said. He looked wealthy._

_My mom and Utau were there rooting for the suggestion but no.. I won't and I will never. Saaya Yamabuki is a girl who'd been in love with me for at least 3 years now. She's way beyond creepy, and always laughing in the lines of: "OHOHOHOHOHO! Did you know that Ikuto-sama and me were destined together?" and all that crap. But I wasn't taking this chance. Not in a million years. Even if this guy is rich and beyond handsome with the mustache and beard and stuff, but no...I'm not getting married to a slut who could just replace me for the next day or so._

I declined obviously. I never wanted to date her in my entire life, heck even marry. Utau and I got a fight but mom suggested it was for the better that I decide my own choice since it's my life and I rule it. Heck yeah, I rule it.

I heard a cough from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy, probably middle-aged standing there. His clothes were a mess and his hair, no doubt, was like as if a tornado had passed it. It looked like he was an officer what with all the ties and everything.

"My, my. Did Gozen-kun send you to get his stuff?" he said.

"How did you know?"

"The only thing I was waiting for is you to get that pile of paper out of my desk." He smiled goofily. Weirdo. "So, anyway, there's a cart there, you could stuff all those there. I care no less than what you'll do but just get that downstairs until I can return to peacefully packing and leave this hell of an office."

Okay, that was easy. I didn't even ask his permission. I did begin to do what he said and clearly went downstairs. He waved at me like I've known for life when I just knew him for about twelve minutes or so. Then he slipped and tripped.

_~x~_

The director sat back at his chair grumpily as I came in. I was just gone for about thirty minutes or so. I mentally smirked.

He ordered me to sort things out properly which meant alphabetically. And with a hundred folders, it could take an hour. Well, I think. I don't really know how to sort folders out, but that should be easy since it's a-z. And every letter has like 2-3 folders each.

I finished a couple of minutes later than I had expected and was now clearing out the cart since all the other papers that were mostly ink blots and typos were there left. I dug deeper and deeper until I felt something leathery and hard. Weird, though.

"Sir, Gozen. Is this-"

"Throw it at the pile. If it's not a folder, don't include it in. Do anything with it keep it or burn it like the rest, I don't care." he interrupted. Before I could say anything, he slammed the bathroom door shut and I continued to stack up the left over pieces.

_A while later..._

It was finally a little after ten and I sneaked back into the house. It was better that way. But the kitchen was on. I carefully went inside the small room and found Utau munching on some muffin that was probably given as dessert and tip from the manager. And maybe also payback for the scrapes and cuts.

I crept up to her knowing she doesn't have sharp ears as sharp as mine. She screamed when I touched her shoulder and laughed hysterically while she was taking deep breathes.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she cried.

"Why, ever not?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and continued doing her routine.

"Ikuto, you're back early." she said.

"New director." She gave me a piece of muffin which I chewed slow and savory earning another roll of her eyes. But I knew she understood. She gave me a hug and shed a tear or two. "Hey, I thought you were mad at me."

"I consumed to food." She took a sip from a cold water.

"Yeah, and the more you do that, the more fatter you'll become." I teased. I saw her pout. I so love teasing her.

"Hey, what's that you're holding?" she asked after a long brief of silence. I looked at what she was pointing at: the book.

"A little present I got from work."

"What's it about?"

"I dunno, probably business stuff or something."

"Then don't expect me to ask you if I could read that." She sipped another.

"I won't."

She looked at the clock. 10:45. She stood up and hugged me again before yawning.

"Good night then. I've to open the pub tomorrow and clean up."

"Night!"

She went to her room, and shut it close and then locked it. I yawned. I followed her and went to my room after I cleaned up the mess she made. And turned on my lamp. It flickered slightly before it completely turned on. I plunged to my bed and opened the book. It had the DO NOT OPEN thing every book has. Ignoring it, I flipped through some page and read:

_**December 6**_

_No...they couldn't. They won't take me away. They promised not to. I promised her I won't go anywhere without her. I'm scared. I hate living without her. She's my family, my friend. I won't leave her. I promised...No. They couldn't, they won't._

* * *

_I ran through the woods, the fresh dirt contacting my skin. They've kept me there long enough, now, I have to escape. I heard the hound dogs chasing me and the men running after the beasts. I have to escape, to leave that horrible place._

_I saw an old shack up ahead. No doubt, it was run down. Only a few meters left, I would be free._

_I caught up to that shack and hid inside a hole that was barely room for me. I could hear the footsteps they made and the dog sniffed. I waited for a couple of minutes more until someone called out: "Hey, let's bail. She couldn't be here."_

_I heard the footsteps fade and without another moment...blackness._

* * *

**SOO! HIYA~~ this is me again! CHiRA! I hope you loved the story and I'll update as fast as I can but if possible, every two weeks or so, cause I'll be busy by then. But don't worry, I promise I'll be able to update no more than 2-3 weeks! Tell me what you think of this and some ideas. I read a lot of books so I'll probably gain a lot of inspirations by then.**

**LUV YA'LL**

**~CHiRA SOmES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serene Moonlight**

**Chapter 2**

**the Consumption Trilogy**

I sat up straight at that old couch wrapping a blanket over my nearly sick body. I never thought I'd be in this state and it was worse than before. Ugh, I just wanted to have some fun with those Lab dudes but I can't and I wouldn't so I couldn't and I won't...if Kukai's around. He's like my brother and he stops me from ever going out in the silent and playing with those air-headed security points. Ugh those idiots, those Lab idiots. Well, they aren't much of idiots since they've been experimenting things like cure for rare diseases and stuff, but they've also made something much worse. They've made a disease that I carried with. It's hard to explain but it's a matter of life and death. It's one of the three diseases that were still uncured. And nobody ever knows anything about that, even mom or dad, or my sister, or Kukai. It's only me, the Lab idiots, and Yaya. Yaya Yuiki, she knows because she's the one who was first tested by those idiots, and the one who caught the first disease that was compromised in hard breathing, migraine, blood loss, near blindness, and...forgetfulness and limited living. And of course, she has those.

She started having these symptoms a few years ago, probably ten when she ran across the whole forest up until she found this shack. She'd lived in this house for long even before Kukai arrived a couple of months later. She took him in and then he helped her with the house-work. Then a year later, I arrived and Kukai was always out and I began looking after her, she looked so pale and had headaches every now and then. I took out the book that I stole from the Lab before I escaped and looked for the disease she'd dictated from me and told Kukai the illness. So, Kukai immediately became worried and stuff and then started to come home very late and we found out later that he'd been going inside the nearest towns' Labs either looking for information or stealing injection needles, the needles that was needed for her to have her live longer.

A couple of months later, I started to have some of these symptoms, too, only mine was slightly different. I began confronting in blood loss, hard breathing and weakening bones, and began being weaker when I have a cut even though just a prick as it was. I consulted the book again and found out that I was in the second of the three uncured diseases. I also found out that me and Yaya were one of the few lab rats in a project called the Consumption Trilogy. And by 'Consumption' they meant wasting tissues inside our bodies, and we'll get weaker and weaker until we pass out in the near future. And as I've read more, I've known that it was either we die in 10-15 years or we come back to the Lab so they could experiment and work about curing the disease which meant it would either be making another symptom and making our state worse or making us die much more faster. Those idiots care less about our well-being so we'd rather die in the next few years or so. I know Yaya is willing for that and so will I. But then, what about Kukai?

Kukai never is serious for most of the time and sometimes he's like the eldest son rather than the youngest and the only child left in his family. Kukai's brothers died while fighting and after his parents found out, they sent him off to military. They never bothered to call him there or send letters to him for another year or so but around a year and a half later, they came to the military saying they want him to quit. They sent him off to a big building colored all white that looked like a hospital and there, his parents left him while the attendant took him to a room where a guy in a lab coat was looking at him intently. At first, I thought that his parents sent him to that place because they cared about him not getting killed but then, when I knew that they gained money, I felt my hopes turn down and my perspective changed into one of Kukai's image.

I also had that feeling. The feeling where people think you're a great child one day and the next they send you off to some place doing who knows what and who knows why. My parents were the only ones who rooted me for my success back when I was three when I learned how to play the piano and solve riddles. I thought how lucky I was until the day Ami was born. Don't get me wrong, I love Ami and it's not that I'm jealous about her. It's about how they treated me that way, including the fact that they also included Ami.

When I was going four, my mom went to labor and successfully carried out Ami. But something changed, of course, I knew that. A couple of months later, Ami did what other infants did: cry and whine for milk. My mom and dad would always look like they were pestered by her and I knew I couldn't blame them, but they blamed themselves. They always went to a fight at who was going to take care of her and I always ended up the one to.

When my parents got a letter one day, I thought that it was just some bills that they're all talking about so I just let it go until my mom called to me to pack my bags and Ami's. I knew how to even at an early stage since my mom always taught me the day I turned 3.

My parents took me to the red Volvo that they owned and then rode me to a building where I stayed there for three days in a white room with nothing to do but sleep, shower, eat and change. Then after those next few days, a guy in white clothes took me to a room and caged me there with two others, Yua and Lulu. Both of them were as scared as I was. And they were hard nuts to crack but they softened to me a little bit.

In those times, every now and then, a guy in white comes in and then takes one of us. This was repeated for certain months until one day it was Yua's turn, she didn't come back like we do every end of the day. Lulu and I became worried so when one guard passed by, Lulu, who was Yua's very companion from the first day they came here, lunged at the guard only to be thrown back to the cell like a prisoner attempting to escape.

After a week, we've been hearing cryings and cells slamming and screaming and we knew that it was like Yua's case. A day after that week, the same man came and tried to take away Lulu, and she said to me the last thing I'd heard from her before she was sent to God-knows-where: "_Please just escape..."_

The same thing happened after a week later, the man came in again and took me away grinning when he felt that I wasn't struggling like they did. Maybe he thought that I was giving up, but how wrong he was. I was beyond from giving up. He didn't know what was coming from him.

He threw me into a lab where he began filling things that are liquid in an injection needle and began looking smug. When his back was turned, I saw a cracking window and immediately took off to that. But then, my luck changed when before I struggled freely, he injected me the damn needle then let me go. What was in the needle? Was it poison? Was I going to die? These thoughts ran as I slammed through the glass and jumping off the huge damn building and then ran through the forest. People were tracking me with their hounds but I just ran and came to this shed where all the details are said earlier...and speaking of this shed, where's Yaya?

"Kukai, where's Yaya?" I asked.

Kukai looked up. "In her room."

I began standing up, It didn't hurt anymore; I was glad. Before Kukai could speak, I speed-walked towards Yaya's room which was in the far corner of the south-east underground house we have. My room was right next to hers and Kukai's the one across mine which means Yaya's is between ours.

I reached for the doorknob; I didn't hear anything. Maybe she was sleeping. I twisted it and behold, the awful scene that I cannot bare to describe...

"AAAAAIEEEIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

* * *

**Hi, so it's been a long time...and I mean looonngg... Okay, I'm sick about the climate and I'm really busy! BYE!**

**Oh, here's a sneak-peak and Amu's 16 now.**

* * *

_NO!_

_NAGIHIKO?_

_RIMA?_

WHAT'S HAPPENING?


End file.
